


Vampires and Prejudices

by HolyMad



Series: Pride Month 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, One Shot, Rainbow, and raphael let him help occasionally, because it can work, i'm editing some fics where possible because i want to use aroace rapha, post!Camille, pride month, simon destructive as ever, simon is a stupid fledgling as always, so they're in progress of having a qpr here, stormy night, they bonded when simon sneaked some paper of the dumort to the warehouse and did some maths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: It's their first date and Simon has an idea. He's still new to all of this, though.





	Vampires and Prejudices

"After all I've done?"

"How could ever I say no to you."

"I almost got you killed several times and all you did was save my live even _more often_."

"Do you still want to go on that date? Because all you do right now is make me reconsider it."

"I just can't thank you enough. I've never acknowledged what you did for me. I never saw it was you. I'm so sorry, Raph."

"Simon. First way to thank me is to tell me where we are heading and then silence. _Please_."

"You'll see. Just wait." Simon takes Raphael's hand and keeps going up the stairs.

They reach the top after several minutes because Simon doesn't want to speed to prolong the anticipation. He has built up a pavillon on the roof. At first he wanted to watch the stars but the weather forecast said storm. Vampires are solid marble, aren't they? They should be heavy enough not to be blown away. And maybe it'd make Raph show him how to turn into a bat even though he'd prefer cats. He then wonders if Magnus would get allergies from their fur. And they're at the door to the roof.

"Simon? Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah, I wanna watch the sky."

"There is a storm. Almost a hurricane. We cannot go outside tonight."

"Why that?"

"I don't want to leave the clan without their Interim Chapter President and his Advisor?"

"Raph. We're leaving the rooftop later. No need for setting up new bosses."

"Simon? We'd be blown away. We'd fall off the roof and they'd have to pick up tiny pieces scattered all around New York."

"But we're vampires!"

"You haven't watched _Twilight_ again, have you?

"So... what?"

" **Nothing. In. Those. Movies. Is. True.** "

"We do drink blood. And we can speed. And if I wear contacts they diffuse in some hours."

"Okay, three things are true. We don't have individual abilities, we can't drink animal blood, every blody fluid we extract is blood, we can't impregnate mundanes, we do not freaking sparkle in the sun because we melt, your eyes are still brown and not red. What is it that made you thought we would _not_ be blown off the roof?"

"They said we're solid marvel. And marvel is heavy isn't it?"

"Would marvel melt under the sun?"

"I don't know."

" _Simon_."

"No?"

"No."

"But I set up a tent! And it took so much preparation and I had to buy the best pavillon for us and sneak it around you and-"

"Your tent is probably in a river and heads into the oc- NO YOU WON'T GO OUT LOOKING AFTER Y- and he's gone."

Simon reaches for the door and all Raphael can do is grab his wrist to prevent him from being sucked into the tornado. Simon comes back inside -with Raphael's help- deeply grinning.

"It's still there! We'll go up tomorrow."

" _How_?"

"I used vamp strength to pound the pegs into the ground."

"And maybe weakened the building with that. Yeah, _now_ you make puppy eyes. We can't do much now. When we go up tomorrow we'll check everything and maybe Magnus helps you repair it."

"I'm sorry. But I thought it would be nice and I could learn how to fly or land on my paws or something!"

"I know. So, what do you wanna do now? Wait. What paws. Fly??"

"Uhm, we can't transform into cats or bats?"

"I'd have never thought I could say this: Not even Twilight is that stupid. NO, SIMON."

"But-"

"As much as I sometimes want Bane to suffer from his allergy we. Can't. Transform. Into. Cats. Nor. Bats."

"But I wanna be a cat."

"As long as you don't want to be a dog, wolf or werewolf, we can arrange that. For Halloween."

"On Halloween I'm a vampire! Don't look at me like this. A movie vampire! Dracula! You should know him. There was a black and white version around the time it was ensured I'd get to meet you."

"I- I've never thought about it like that."

"The movie? Yeah the clothing is pretty cool and fancy and dramatic. But I'm not sure I can look as evil. Will you be Dracula and I'll be Mona the Vampire?"

"No, the fact that I was turned to meet you 60 years later. Really? Mona?"

"She's cool; I like her. Of course! Without you my life would be really bad. I might be even dead. HA rhyme."

"I buried you. Because of me you're a vampire, Simon."

"Yeah, because of you we can spend eternity together. Thank you."

"Why are you always so positive."

"Why are you always so negative?"

"I've been through 60 boring years I'm allowed to be negative."

"Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff."

"Does this mean you don't feel boring anymore? Is it because of me?"

"How can a place be boring when you're within 50 miles? You are exhausting. Also I'm now clan leader. You know that. We meet every morning for three hours."

"I like you, too. Those are my favourite two hours of the day."

"It's three."

"Yeah, but the last hour always starts to be boring. I can only endure so much numbers and calculations."

"Now think you have to do this for 10 hours."

"Personal hell."

"Tell me about it."

"Really?"

"No!! Do you have an idea what to do? We have to stay inside. Remember that."

"I- I think I do." Simon grabs Raphael's hand and they speed to the former's room. "Just wait here. Don't be afraid. Please, don't run away. If you're scared stand in one of these corners." Simon points to the wall with a window. Then he rumages his drawers until he finds a prism and lays it on his desk. He keeps searching until he finds some pairs of gloves and one of his arrows.

"Simon?! What are you going to do??"

"You're talking to the biggest nerd in the entire building. Just. Wait. I promise it's safe and worth it."

"Worth what? Simon!"

"Worth. The. Wait." Simon walks over to Raphael and takes his hands in his own. "Trust me this time. I've done this before. It's safe."

"Uhm okay. I'll go in this corner, right?"

"Yeah." Simon pulls over three gloves on his hand and scratches a hole into the roller blind. Raphael is about to run to him but he's too afraid.

"Simon! Don't! Please! I just got you back!"

"I just got you back, too, Raph. Now look!" Through the tiny hole reaches a single sunbeam that hits the prism. Since Simon N. E. V. E. R. cleans up there is a lot of dust in the air and the two can see the colours on the white wall and just in the room. Like a straight rainbow.

"This is harmless? I'm scared, Simon. Y- you look so sure and I'm here crouching in the corner like a failure of a leader."

"It's just this exact sunray. Like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, come here. You are no fail, Raphael. Ra, ra... Ray!"

"What?"

"If you cut out the 'fail' from Raphael you're left with ray. You're my literal sunray."

"Says the puffy sunshine."

"I _really_ like you, Ray - okay, Raph."

"Yeah, don't call me that."

Some other vampires barge into the room because they heard Raphael screaming.

Simon waves at the rainbow. "Happy Pride Month everyone!"

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end is from  
> https://simonlewisthenerdyvamp.tumblr.com/post/161332646016/happy-pride-month-everyone  
> Go follow "him", "Raphael" and "Magnus"!!!
> 
> The post itsself was inspired by a pride month calendar. I mixed storm, rainbow and first date.  
> http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/161367150818/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful


End file.
